Remember the time?
by loonylovegoodloveshp
Summary: On a day at first beach, Bella realizes that Jake's having a hard time and tries to help him fix it.Only the outcome isnt what she expected at all. Oneshot, Rated M just in case! Set during New Moon, only Edward never comes back.


Remember the time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my idea for this story!

Jacob and I sat on a blanket of first beach. We were both on our backs, looking up at the sky, waiting for the sun to set. Jake had always told me it was a beautiful sight, and promised to take me to see it, so here we were. Jacob lay beside me, our arms touching. I turned my head towards him, trying to start a conversation. Lately Jacob had been extremely quiet at times, and even though it wasn't his usual behavior, it was really starting to irk me now.

"Jake?" I said quietly, even though I knew he could hear me.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face me, intensity burning in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob answered blatantly. "Why would anything be wrong at this moment right now?"

I sighed, sitting up, leaning on my arm for support. "I _know_ you Jacob Black. And as much as you want to hide it, it wont work", I said calmly. Something flashed across his eyes, before he turned his face away from me, in the complete other direction. I bit my lip, my brows creased with worry. It would've been pity, but if anyone knew Jacob like I did, they would know how much he thought pity towards him was unnecessary. Sympathy for himself was not in Jacob Black's book. He trembled, and my hand immediately latched onto his for support. He squeezed it weakly.

Jacob was in _pain_.

A pain that I could barely even begin to imagine.

"My mom died 13 years ago today." He murmured.

I shuddered, trying to inhale smoothly but failed. There was a long silence. I placed my hand against his warm cheek, even though he still wasn't facing me. It was wet. I felt like an idiot. Of course it was this. Jake's mom's death was the only thing that ever saddened him like this. How could I have been so stupid not to realize? And even stupider, at one point I had thought he was upset at something _I _had done.

I had only met Sarah Black once or twice, when I was really little, before my parents split up and I moved away. I didn't know much about her, bur from what I did know; she had been a truly beautiful person, inside and out. Jacob had her eyes, her smile, and her personality. She had a kind soul, willing to help anyone who needed it. All in all, from what I knew, Jacob was almost exactly like her.

I jumped as Jacob's warm hand touched my cheek. My eyes opened my vision blurry. He smiled sadly.

"You're crying?" he said quietly, wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Of course I am!" I blubbered, putting my hand on his.

Jacob gave me a small, confused smile. "Why?"

Did he really just ask me that question?

"Because I hate seeing you in pain", I sniffled, trying to wipe away my tears. "And now there's nothing I can do about it!"

He only chuckled, bringing me by my shoulder to lay my head on his chest. His fingers traced shapes onto my shoulder blade. "Of course you can do something about it Bells." I scoffed quietly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I said sullenly, my voice muffled my t-shirt. I felt him smile. He sat up to kiss my forehead before lying back down.

"You can do lots of things", he assured as he played with my hair. "You can make me laugh, hell, you can just sit here staring at me and it'll me feel loads better"-

"Remember the time we had that peanut butter fight?" I said abruptly. All his ideas to make him feel better sounded great, but I wanted to try this one out. I wanted to take Jake away from all this chaos. And since I could do it physically, I would try to accomplish it mentally by an age old game. I turned to face Jacob, still resting on his chest my arms crossed under my chin.

Switching the subject.

Jacob gave me a weird look. "What?"

I just smiled. He seemed to be completely unaware of what I was doing. "The peanut butter fight we had in my kitchen once. Do you remember it?"

Jacob gave a shout of laughter. "Of course I do! How could I forget it? I mean, I got peanut butter in my eye!"

"And in your pants", I smiled devilishly.

"And you slipped and fell!" Jacob retorted, laughing. I harrumphed at that.

"Only because you pushed me!"

He laughed. "If I do recall", he said in haute voice, "it was _you_ who tried to push _me_."

We laughed together for awhile, every time we'd try to stop, we'd start right back up. It wasn't even about the joke anymore. It was the fact that we each felt joy every time we'd here another's laugh. It was like chemistry…..we understood each other.

Chemistry.

Soon enough, the laughing ceased, and we stared at one another, a faint smile on our faces. Not until then had I realized that while we'd been laughing, that I had slowly slipped off Jacob's chest, due to the fact that both of our bodies had been vibrating with laughter. Now I lay extremely close at his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, my head near the crook of his neck.

Breaking the silence, Jacob said, "Remember the time we went night wading here?" I nodded silently. While it had been kind of fun-Jacob had enjoyed it immensely- I could safely say that it definitely wasn't one of my top ten favorite things I'd done with Jacob.

"And why's that?" Jacob asked. I hadn't realized I'd voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Five words", I said bluntly. "A crab crawled up my leg." He looked at me seriously for a moment and then laughed.

"That was six", was all he said. I grinned sheepishly, before turning again to rest on Jake's chest, watching the sinking sun reflect across the waves. I felt Jacob take an intake of breath.

"Bella?" he said softly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Bella look at me."

I turned, and the look on Jacob's face made me sit up and face him. I could tell he had something important to say. Brows furrowed in concentration, he breathed out slowly.

"I….I have to tell you something. Something extremely important and I'm a little scared about how you react to it, but….whatever you do Bella, try not push me away too hard ok?"

I nodded slowly, a little scared of what he was about to say. I held my breath as he continued.

"Since the day you came to La Push, broken and confused, I knew you were something special….I felt, that if I could just get you to smile, and get you to be yourself again, that I could accomplish anything I wanted to do. Over the next couple of months, I tried so hard to be happy around you Bella, hoping it would make you better. When I found out what that bloods-_He_ had done to you, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him pay for making you hurt so much. Everyone said you were a goner-a lost cause……but I never saw it that way. I knew if I tried hard enough I could help you get better, and have everyone change their minds about you. Over time, I started see changes in you, the way you talked, the way you laughed, just in your overall appearance. It seemed like all my hard work was starting to finally pay off you know? And know look at you! You're outgoing, and compassionate, and so much more energetic Bells! And when I looked back….I….I realized that I wanted to devote myself to you-to make sure that person you were never came back. I don't care how long it takes because…….I love you. I'm in love with you."

Jacob's hand moved to touch my soaking wet cheek. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

I had stopped seeing him a long time ago. My eye's had fogged over, heavy thick tears streaming down my face. Here was this boy-no-this _man_, professing his undying love for me. Jacob was my everything. Eight months ago, I would've never even considered this, instead saving up my energy for Edward, and thinking of ways to illicit crazed hallucinations of him. I was like a heroin addict in withdrawal…….I had been desperate and maniacal. But I was long past that. And even though there would always be that faint pang in my chest when I thought of Edward, with Jacob's help I could learn to ignore it. Jacob was healthy for me….._realistic_. And no matter how many times I'd tried to deny it, I had failed miserably. Jacob was meant to be in my life, not only as a friend, but as a soul mate. I was, and would always be, in love with him. There wasn't any point in trying to deny it anymore.

"Bella?" Jacob asked anxiously. I think he'd been expecting a huge blowout. My eyes focused again. And as soon as he came into view, the blurred and closed again, only this time, my lips were glued to his, and I was struggling to grasp every piece of him. Obviously shocked, but pleased, Jacob lay still for a moment hesitant, before it seemed, he attacked me, his lips answering to mine hungrily, as I struggled to climb on top him. Jacob growled, before climbing on top of me instead. My fingers latched in his hair, and before I knew it, he pulled away. Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to see that his were still closed. He was smiling, like he was dreaming about something pleasant.

"How many times have I dreamed about kissing you like this?" he whispered. It might've been to himself, but I still heard it.

"I wouldn't know", I answered flirtatiously, rubbing the back of his neck. He groaned quietly. "But I do know one thing", I said, whispering in his ear. "I love you Jacob." His eyes opened, and he smiled. I smiled back, and just as I was about to kiss him again, he closed his eyes again and cut me off.

"Just one more thing", he said, before opening them again. "Promise me something."

"Anything", I said in all seriousness.

"If you ever happen to trip on a rock and fall on your head causing memory loss", he winced theatrically. I laughed. "Could you at least _try_ to remember this one moment?"

I giggled and he smiled. "I promise to try my hardest!"I said, giving a perfect Girl Scout performance.

"That's my girl", Jacob said, before kissing me again.

Forget the sunset. I'd much rather stare at Jacob all day long.

The End.

THANKS FOR READING! I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read this oneshot, it means a lot to me. My inspiration for this was….well I don't really know. But some songs had something to do with it though! The songs were, smile upon me by passion pit (main inspiration), silence by Aly and Aj, and beautiful world by Coldplay. If you listen to any of these while reading, I'm sure it'll make it much more interesting. Comment, Rate, review, subscribe, DO YOUR THING!


End file.
